dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Lucifer
Jasmine Lucifer is a female character appearing in DxD Black Lamb. A powerful ultimate class devil who is one of the five heads of the Knights-guard and the Lady of the Lucifer household. She is the mother of Aurora Lucifer, Lancelot Lucifer, and Amelia Asmodeus, and the wife of Erik Lucifer. Due to her strength and power demonstrated during the Second Great War, she shares the title of "Lunar Queen of Dragons". It is also revealed that her along with her two brothers are referred as "The Three Legendary Dragon Sannin". She is also famous for playing sports, especially Tennis, hence why she gained the nickname "Tennis Goddess". She is the childhood friends of both Lady Abaddon, the mother of Celina Abbadon and Roxanne Phenex, the mother of Rebecca Phenex. After her spar with Yami, she decides to take him under her wing and aims to make him Vali's legacy and a perfect harem of women, including her daughter. Appearance Despite being over three centuries years old, Jasmine takes the appearance of a beautiful girl in her early 20s with long blue hair that goes past her shoulders and red eyes. Because she spends most of her time at beach houses and resorts owned by her and her husband she is mostly seen in different bikini pieces, her most common one being a white bikini piece with gold outlines. She also wears a variety of gold jewelry such as two gold necklaces, one with a blue gem in the middle, red and gold cuff bracelets, and gold earrings. She also wears a gold crown with a white and red bill taking the appearance of a hat. She is commonly seen carrying a gold tennis racket with a long white and gold handle with a light blue gem stationed in the middle. Personality Born in the middle of the Second Great War due to having no parents, being raised only by her father's only servant, his queen Yumiko and her two older brothers, she developed a tomboyish personality. She is shown to be extremely care free, choosing to spend her time relaxing at the beaches and resorts her husband bought for her. Unlike other devils of her ranking, she is shown to not really care about power structure or politics, despite this she still holds a chair on the Knight-Guards and uses her position to care for the orphan devil children. Jasmine is also a very polite and sweet, shown despite her disposition to care about those around her. Because she lost her mother and father at such a young age, she developed a soft-spot for children, especially orphans. She is shown to love fighting, even fighting against opponents that other devils of her status would deem beneath her, shown during her first appearance when she accepts a challenge against Yami and Eden who both wanted to test their strength against a ultimate class devil. After the fight she takes a liking to the two boys and decided to make them her apprentice but this is shown to hide a much deeper goal, her plan to make Yami into Vali's legacy, a hero that would even surpass the strongest white dragon emperor and to make Yami a famous peerage that would make even Issei Hyoudou jealous. Eden initially refuses, not wanting Azazel Jr. to think he prefers the Devil Faction to Grigori but after Jasmine promises him a harem and to help him fulfill his dream of being Issei Hyoudou's legacy he accepts. She is shown to love all of her children,and her husband. Which is why despite her husband giving up on Aurora she spent her time training her in how to use her demonic energy and teaching her illusionary magic. Unknown to anyone but Yami, Jasmine had found out that Aurora was planning to leave for Tokyo and had left the vault to the Lucifer safe open so she could steal the dividing sword. When Yami confronts her and asks why she doesn't tell this to Aurora she states she doesn't want to cause her anymore pain which is a complete mystery to Yami. Jasmine is also shown to accept her daughter's hate, knowing that Aurora will come to her when she is ready. She is also incapable of hating her husband despite him neglecting and being uncaring towards Aurora because she knew him when he was younger and much more kinder and sweeter and states the only reason he is so hateful now is because he has to run the Lucifer clan. She also is loyal to her three brothers despite her brother Jon abandoning the Current Devil Society and becoming a wanted criminal. She is shown to be one of the few individuals who actually has immense influence over her husband's behavior. Despite his typical hostile and arrogant mood she is shown to be very sweet and loving towards him and when he is enraged will typically cuddle with him, which she states is effective at calming his rage. Yami later states how the couple actually works is a complete mystery to him, however Jasmine later counters pointing at the dynamic between Yami and Aurora and Yami and Bell. During battle however, she is shown to become very blood lusting, lashing out at her opponents violently. Even her brother states that when she's fighting seriously she can become very ruthless and this only increases when her children are in danger. History During the Second Great War she was made a war orphan at the age of three when both her parents died on a mission with Akeno Himejima. Because of her young age she remembered little of her parents but remembers loving them. She was raised by her father's only servant Yumiko, "The Dragon Queen of Wild Ice". When she was eighteen she joined Ex Gremory along with her two brothers on the battlefield, due to their power and army of dragons by their side, the three became known as the "Legendary Dragon Sannin". Her older brother Robb who had to be the clan head since the age of 9 managed to raise the clan up and remove its status as a extinct devil family. She then married Erik Lucifer at the age of twenty who she had fell in love with after watching him fight on the battlefield. The war then ended a century later and she became one of the five heads of the Knight-guards. The Crimson Wedding, was a key event where her second brother Jon along with twenty of his strongest friends attacked the marriage of Millicas's eldest son and his bride, killing both of them along with numerous of the Gremory's, Bael's, Belial's and Agares's family servants in the process. The motivation for this is unknown but she pursued her brother but was knocked out by the latter. Her brother became an outlaw and wanted criminal who is wanted dead by all the families involved. She hasn't seen her brother since then. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a ultimate-class devil, Jasmine possess a huge amount of demonic power on par to the Seven Great Satans. Her immense demonic energy is why, despite being the youngest, she is one of the most powerful of the five knight-guards. * She is shown to fuel tennis balls with her blue demonic energy and shoot them at her opponents. Immense Strength: Able to take on both Yami and Eden at the same time in physical combat she is shown to be extremely powerful, able to kick Eden 500 ft into the air and she brags she wasn't even trying at the time. Dragonification: Being a member of the Bune family, Jasmine is capable of turning parts of her body into dragon. Instead of becoming a full dragon however, she only turns her internal organs and nails into dragon parts. Allowing her immensely sharp claws that could slice her opponents and the ability to breathe fire, shooting blue flames at her opponent. Dragon Taming: Being a member of the Bune Family she is capable of taming dragons and has three immensely powerful dragons under her. Healing Dragons: She is shown capable of creating thousands of small wyvern dragons that will gradually heal her allies. The dragons can also communicate and tell her allies any information or plans on the battlefield. This ability along with her immense strength is the reason she became one of the five knight-guards, this is also why she was described as the perfect match to marry into the Lucifer family. So far, only her eldest son has shown to use this power. Flight: Being a devil, Jasmine is capable of flight and has three pair of wings. Equipment Tennis Racket and Balls: She is always seen carrying a tennis racket and launches balls filled with demonic energy at her opponent. Trivia * Some parts of her personality was taken from Alice Gremory, the mother of Berolina in DxD Rebirth made by Houki Minami. * I decided to name her brothers off of Jon and Robb from the Game of Thrones franchise. * She dislikes coffee but loves teas and sweets which Yami states is childish. * When Erik Lucifer and Ex Gremory Jr. both asked to marry her, she chose Erik and this is what created the dislike between the two. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DxD Black Lamb